I. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a children's play table, and more specifically to such a play table which includes a removable and reversible table top. One side of the reversible table top incorporates a plurality of interlocking elements for a modular building system while the reverse side is a smooth work surface. Beneath the reversible table top is a recessed work surface which is exposed when the reversible table top is removed. Beneath the recessed surface is a storage area which can accommodate a number of drawers for toy storage with an area beneath the drawers which includes supports for the reversible table top.
II. Description of The Related Art
As anyone who has been a parent or who has otherwise worked with young children can attest, it is important to provide a location where toys can be stored, but in which they remain conveniently accessible to children. This is particularly true of toys which comprise a number of small pieces, such as modular building block systems, puzzles, games, etc. At the same time, the use of such toys requires a firm play surface which is provided at a height which children can easily reach. It would be helpful if the play surface could be used both for building block construction and other activities as well, which would mean that any interlocking elements on the work surface must be capable of being covered or removed.
Previous attempts to design a versatile children's play table have included U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,420 to Schuldt, in which a removable, reversible table top has a pattern on one side for checkers or chess and on the other side for backgammon. U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,220 to Payne teaches a desk with a removable plastic storage tray which operates along rails beneath the desk top. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,410 to Lilly teaches a foldable playtray which includes a modular building block surface on one side and a smooth surface on the reverse side. The legs can be rotated to support the table or to be coplanar with and extend the table surface. Small objects can also be stored in the legs. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,081 to Nayak teaches a play table in which a table surface has a modular building block surface with a centrally located opening to a storage container beneath the surface. An optional flat panel can be placed over the building block surface to make a smooth playing surface.
Despite these earlier tables, a need still exists for a versatile children's play table equipped for play with a modular building block system. Such a play table should have conveniently accessible storage for a large number of building blocks or other toys and games, should have a removable and reversible top which is convertible between a smooth surface and a modular building block surface, and should provide storage space within the table for the convertible top when it is removed.